Love Means Letting Go Detty version
by hannah.maria
Summary: The other LMLG is a Metty story but this is a Detty version for the Detty fans, hope you guys will enjoy it:


This is for all the Detty fan out there, the other version is about to have a Metty ending and I don't think it's fair for all the Detty fan who's been reading it, so this is for you, sorry if it's terrible :)

* * *

Betty just told Daniel that she was going to marry Matt and move to France with him. As her best friend, Daniel should be happy for her, but he wasn't. He feels as if he's going to lose her. He doesn't know why he was feeling sad, shouldn't he be happy.

He was so confused. He took the phone out of his pocket and dialled his mother, Claire's number.

"Mom, it's me Daniel" He was confused and Claire was the only person beside Betty that truly understands him.

"Daniel, are you Ok? Why do you sound so sad?"

"Mom, it's because of Betty, she's leaving, she's going to France with Matt" He doesn't know why he was crying but the moment Betty told him she was leaving, he felt as if his world was falling apart.

"That's great, you should be happy for her, but why are you crying?" Claire was puzzled. Daniel rarely cries. He didn't even cry when his brother, Alex died. The last time he cried was when Molly died. But that was different, he loves Molly. Claire was suspicious that maybe, just maybe Daniel was in love with Betty.

"I feel as if I'm losing her, like I'm losing a very important part of my life. The moment she told me she was leaving I felt as if my world was falling apart." After hearing what Daniel just said Claire was convinced now that Daniel was in love with Betty.

"My son Daniel, I think you're in love with her."

"No, I'm not Mom. She's my best friend not more than that!" He tried to believe what he just said but he couldn't. A part of him believed what his mom just told him but another part of him doesn't believe it.

"Daniel, I'm your mother, I know when my son is in love, I just hope that when you realise that you are in love with her it's not too late"

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I love her, there's no point denying it anymore. I love Betty, I love my best friend, and it's not a crime, Right?

But, why do I feel so guilty? Am I doing the right thing by telling her how I feel?

What if she doesn't feel the same way? Things will be so awkward then.

I have to do this. I have to.

"Betty, can you come to my office now." I can do this. Can I? It's not that hard, I'll just have to tell how I feel and that's it. Ok, I can do this. I have to do this.

**Betty's POV**

It's always been about Daniel. I have to meet him now even though I'm on a date with Matt. Once again everything is about Daniel. Luckily Matt's not like that, that's why I love him.

"Matt, I have to go. Daniel just called. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Ok, don't worry about me." Matt was obviously upset. Should I call Daniel and tell him that I can't make it? No I can't do that. I'm sure it's something really important.

I was running to Daniel's office while wearing my 6 inch heels that Amanda bought for me. I thought it would be appropriate to wear it today since it's the "Wear 6 inch heel" day at Mode.

I almost fell but fortunately Daniel was there to save me. Although, sometimes I hate him for being so self-centered but he's always there for me. He's like my knight in shining armour. No matter how hard I try to hate him, I just can't.

He grabbed my hand and brought me to his office. When we reached there, he asked me to sit down and then he closed the door behind him. I knew what he was going to tell me is really important and he doesn't want anyone to know except me.

"Betty, I love you." He said. It was obvious that he was trying to look as serious as he could but Is he joking, he loves me? I can't help but laugh. Even the thought of Daniel falling in love with me cracks me up every time I think about it.

"So funny, Daniel. Can you please be serious? Why did you call me here?" I said to him , I don't why but I was secretly hoping that he wasn't joking. Am I in love with him? I can't be, right? Betty, you're in love with Matt not Daniel. I tried to convinced myself but it's not working so well.

"Betty, I'm not joking. I'm being serious. This is real, how I feel about you, It's real, I never felt this way before, Betty. I love you and I know that you love me too." Daniel said with tears in his was being such a good actor, Is he trying to be funny, I asked myself. He called me just to tell me that.

"Ha, ha. Do you honestly think think I'll believe you? Ok Daniel, I got to man who really love me is waiting for me at the cafeteria. And Daniel do you honestly think this is funny? For your information, its it was a good ." As I was walking back to the cafeteria, I suddenly had the urge to cry. A part of me was hoping that Daniel really meant what he said. That he was in fact in love with me. But that wouldn't happen in a million years. I laughed at myself for thinking that's even possible.

**Matt's POV**

Betty said that she would be gone for 5 minutes but it's been 10 minutes and she still wasn't back. Betty always put Daniel first. She seems to care about Daniel more than she cares about me. I feel as though I'll always be second best, the second priority.

5 minutes later Betty came. She smiled at me. I can't help but smile too. She is so beautiful, inside and out. I'll always love her, even though I know she is in love with her own best friend that just lost his wife.

She sat beside me and just laughed.

"Betty, why are you laughing, what happened?"

"Daniel just told me he loves me, how funny is that?" I know Daniel, he would never joke about something as serious as this. He was serious, he was in love with my future wife. Betty is too blind to see that but I'm not. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I was making everything up in my mind, I just can't.

"Betty, I don't think he's joking, I think he really loves you." I said to her, Trying to hold back my tears. I don't know why I'm trying to convince my future wife that her best friend was in love with her, but it felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

We are getting married in 2 months, I'm marrying the woman I love, but does she love me as much as I love her?

I'm puzzled, should I stay with her and hope as time pass she will learn to love me and forget Daniel or should I leave and let her be happy with the man that she love? All I can do was think of her. But I'm not the man her heart is missing, it's Daniel and I have to accept this fact, no matter how painful it is.

* * *

Daniel's office

Betty was going to marry Matt but she just realised that her heart was with **Daniel**.

"Daniel, do you mean what you said yesterday?" Betty said, standing in front of Daniel's desk, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Daniel was speechless, he didn't expect this coming. "Betty, Yes I do, I love you Betty. I love you with all my heart and soul." Daniel said, trying to hold back his tears.

"But, let's just forget about it. I don't want to be the reason you and Matt break up. I'll try to move on." He broke off unable to continue when Betty burst out crying.

"Daniel, I don't know how to say this but, I think I'm in love with you too." She said spontaneously and hurriedly leaved Daniel's office. Daniel was too shocked to do anything. He just sat there watching the love of his life make her way towards the elevator.

The park

"Thank you for coming here Matt, I really appreciate it" Betty said.

"It's nothing, I'll do anything for you." Betty could sense that there was a tinge of sadness in his voice. "What's wrong Matt?"

"What's wrong? We both know what' wrong Betty. You don't have to pretend anymore. I was there when you proclaimed your love for Daniel. I heard everything." Betty felt so ashamed of herself, hurting Matt was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Matt, I'm sorry Matt. But, although I love Daniel, I love you more." Betty said pleadingly, why is it so hard to love someone she thought.

"No, you don't. I've seen the way you look at him Betty. I'm taking the first flight to France tomorrow. Goodbye Betty, I'll never forget you." Matt tried to leave but Betty managed to stop him.

"Why is it so easy for you to say goodbye, don't you love me, Matt?" Betty said while crying, she loves Matt more than anything in the world and the fact that it's so say for him to say goodbye kills her inside.

"I do. I love you enough to let you go, Betty. To let you be with some you truly love. Sometimes love means letting go." Matt said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

He walked away and this time Betty was unable to stop him. "Goodbye Matt." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Betty is determined to stop Matt, no matter what the consequences was. She had to do this, she lost him once, and she was not going to lose him again.

Betty was at the airport trying to stop Matt from leaving, she tried looking for everywhere but she still couldn't find him, she was beginning to give up. She started crying but suddenly she heard a man called her name. She turned to see Matt standing behind her.

"Betty, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Matt. Please don't go. I need you." Betty insisted. Matt tried to reason with Betty, but she still insisted that he stay.

"Betty, I can't. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I have to do this. You'll thank me for doing this later. You belong with Daniel not me." Matt said with teary eyes. Betty didn't know what to do. She stood there and watched the man she loved leave.

"Daniel, can you please come here, I'm at my office right now. I really need you right now. Matt just boarded the plane to France." Daniel was the one that she would call in times like this.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" Daniel knew that this is all happening because of him. He felt guilty but relieved at the same time, the only barrier between him and Betty is gone. "Daniel, stop being so selfish." He thought to himself but he couldn't help being happy over his friend misery. He secretly wished that Matt would die forever, but a man can only dream...

* * *

Betty was watching the news when Daniel came to her house and told her that Matt was dead, he was involved in a plane crash and his remains were not found.

Betty was stunned. Matt just left yesterday and he was supposed to go France and became a successful painter. She thought that it was her fault, Matt left because he thought that she was in love with Daniel and he wants her to be happy. She hated herself for that, she was determined to carry out Matt final wishes. If Matt wants her to be happy with Daniel then she will do it, for Matt.

"Daniel, do you know why Matt went to France? " Betty said with tears in her. She was the reason Matt died and the least she could do was fulfil Matt's final wishes.

"No, why did he left?"

"He left because he wanted me to be happy." Betty paused for a moment and wiped her tears. She looked into his blue eyes and said softly "He wants me to be happy with the man I love, he want me to be happy with you." She broke off and stated crying hysterically.

"I don't know what to say Betty. I have to leave." Daniel put on his coat and left the distraught Betty alone and confused.

He called a cab and head home. He was shocked by what Betty just said. He loves her but he doesn't want to Matt's replacement. He doesn't want to be the rebound guy.

He was torn between seizing this opportunity to be with woman he loved even though she's only using him to fulfil her ex-fiancée last wishes or let go of this one in a lifetime chance to be with the woman he she's using him.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ALTERNATE ENDING, THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES :)


End file.
